8est
What is 8est? 8est is a store that opened across the street from The Golden Gator in the fictional city of Bricktown. The primary location of roleplaying for the Gator RP Group. The store sells miscellaneous anime, manga and "weeb" related products - including questionable clothing - all "furry" and "loli" friendly. This article describes location and the event of the store opening. Roleplaying history Premiere opening When the store opened on Jan 20th, 2019 the place was introduced to Roflgator by Crocolol. Seeing multiple customers on the opening day Crocolol convinced SciFri to invest his half a mil VR bucks that he recently acquired after a bet against a local mobster called "Lv. 35 Boss". Aside from bringing up the Bricktown property value SciFri also started working there. Being seen as competition to the neighbouring bar in Roflgators eyes he immediately started to set various schemes in motion against them. He asked Karabean to dress up as a Furry to lure customers over to his side and work as his "resident skank". Insulting as it sounds she said that she would consider it as long as Kibby accepted it. The store appeared to attract customers with specific tastes. As such Roflgator was quick to try and win over one "Greenie" (portrayed by Wimchimp). He was lured across the street and into The Golden Gator, stealing the customer from the store. As "Greenies" have a tendency to prefer dancing he was completely captivated and absorbed watching Lowrhen and Venerac from Team Kinetic dance on stage at The Golden Gator. hires Mute Max.]] As if the store opening was not enough Mute Max resigned his previous position working for Roflgator and was quickly re-hired by the competing Crocolol. Now he works as a manager at the 8est store instead. Roflgator together with Shrimp and TheBigMeech went undercover to spy on and learn the stores secret method used to attract customers. Corruption and true ownership In Feb 2019 it became known that the store has had presented unreasonably high income as the earnings skyrocketed to enormous proportions. The earnings were so high that even Max got suspicious, being paid a strangely high salary. Not only the income but strange people coming and going and even an individual spraying the merchandise with some black goo arose suspicion. On Feb 1st after an Arena match between Roflgator and Crocolol they both met at Roflgators office where Crocolol came clean that he is just a 'strawman' and not the real person behind the store. In truth it is run by a secret society who are also the true power ruling the whole of Bricktown. They've been nicknamed "The Illuminati" - similar to the legendary secret society - by Roflgator at the lack of a better term. One mysterious individual made a visit to his bar and left after threatening him and his wife. manning the outdoor stall. Attempting to sell magical flowers to Mute Max.]] Shutdown The indoor section of the store was shutdown in June 2019 and replaced with an outdoor stall. Employees and associates *Crocolol - Owner *SciFri - Investor *Truu - Employee *Lesley - Portrayed by Kyana *Melody the Furry - Portrayed by Emerysaur *Security officer - Portrayed by DontMindMe *Coffee - Portrayed by YukihimeYuri Trivia *Roflgator created the store with the intent for it to be as "degenerate" and antithesis of his own bar as possible. *The store sometimes attracts protestors from some organization named "Furry Lives Matter". *The company slogan is rumored to be a parody of another popular VRChat groups slogan. *This Is Dan bought a new - some might say questionable - female robot body at the store. *The word "Greenie" refers to new Roflgator subscribers whose sub-badges are still green. They are often teased for not appreciating or appealing to the old traditions of Roflgators community. *The eight in 8est is a play on "Best" as in being "The Best Store". *The logo was designed and made for Roflgator by Cheese. Gallery Rofl Jan 20th 5 Opening of 8est.jpg|The grand opening of 8est Rofl Jan 20th 8 8est.jpg|Various mercantile on display. Rofl Jan 20th 9 8est.jpg|Mannequins displaying "clothing". Rofl Jan 20th 12 8est.jpg|Karabean inspects a protestor sign for "Furry Lives Matter" Rofl Jan 20th 13 8est.jpg|Hmmm Rofl Jan 20th 29 Greenie at 8est.jpg|Roflgator meets a "Greenie" at the new store. Rofl Jan 20th 28 Greenie.jpg|Convinced to go to The Gator Bar instead. Rofl Jan 20th 25 Greenie.jpg|"Greenies" love dancing. Rofl Jan 20th 31 8est store employee (Kyana).jpg|Lesley attending the register. Rofl Jan 20th 34 Cyrath and DontMindMe.jpg|Cyrath and DontMindMe. Rofl Jan 20th 37.jpg|1985Outatime visits the store. Rofl Jan 20th 41 Crocolol opened and SciFri invested.jpg|Truu, SciFri, Mute Max and Crocolol. Rofl Jan 20th 46 Under cover at 8est and.jpg|Shrimp and Meech under cover and questioning Mute Max. Rofl Jan 20th 48 SciFri working at 8est.jpg|SciFri working at the counter. Rofl Feb 27th 22 Java 8est.jpg|Java shopping. Rofl Mar 5th 3 Coffee working at 8est (YukihimeYuri).jpg|The new worker "Coffee" (Portrayed by YukihimeYuri) Rofl June 24th 2019 16 Roache, Bearly shippy-dippy Outdoor 8est.jpg|Roache and Bearly at the new outdoor stall. Category:Events Category:Locations Category:Bricktown RP